


[HP/LV]Disturb the Universe——A Letter to Harry Potter

by Albertine1900



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albertine1900/pseuds/Albertine1900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>哈利所在的傲罗部队前往德国执勤，呆在家里百无聊赖的老伏给哈利写了封信。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[HP/LV]Disturb the Universe——A Letter to Harry Potter

Do I dare  
Disturb the universe?

我可有勇气  
搅乱这个宇宙？

——T.S.艾略特《J·阿尔弗瑞德·普鲁弗洛克的情歌》

 

亲爱的哈利：

听说德国下了大雪，希望你一切都好。伦敦的12月像往年一样乏味，没有雪，没有戏剧性，甚至连凶杀案都没有，只有乏味的麻瓜在乏味的街道上塞满乏味的圣诞装饰。

我收到了你寄来的“礼物”——格林德沃的残余手稿，我可以想象，你是怎么在废弃的满是灰尘和黑魔法的宅子里找到它们的，并在你看不懂德语——意味着你压根不知道里面写了什么——的情况下将它们寄给我。

别瞪大了眼睛盯着羊皮纸，孩子——我是不会告诉你手稿里写了些什么的；毕竟，黑魔王们有他们自己的内部秘密。把你的鼻子挪开，别像邓布利多一样折断了鼻子。

但是，如你可以想象的，格林德沃的手稿不可避免地让我想到了一些事。譬如说，邓布利多。真有意思，不是吗？一谈起他们两人中的任何一个，人们总会立刻想到另一个，即使是那些不熟知他们关系的本质的人，也会做这样的联想。我们将他们的的名字摆在一起，哪怕是在巧克力蛙的卡片上——从这点上看，最亲密的情人和仇人都是一样的，他们借由对方实现了永恒。

是的，我用了“永恒”这个词。不是“永生”。诚实地说，我还不确定该怎样看待死亡这件事。我知道你和死神有过一点“亲密接触”，但我不打算盘问你——这是你与死神之间的秘密，而我的死亡是我自己的事。但“永恒”这个词是可以被安心使用的，因为它只是一种主观状态而已。人们认定他们是“永恒的”，那在此时此刻，他们就是“永恒的”。永恒是个幻想，却是个有意义的幻想。

好了，现在我想谈谈邓布利多和格林德沃了。别不高兴，哈利，是你自己把这个话题送到我眼皮底下的。但我现在忍不住在嗤笑，因为我想到了邓布利多那句著名的陈词滥调：“爱是世界上最伟大的力量。”你一定和我一样，听到过无数次他讲到这句话，伴随着他恼火的闪烁的蓝眼睛和灾难般的甜食。问题来了，你有没有想过他在做这句宣言时，是以怎样的心情？我曾以为他是傲慢的、盲目的、居高临下的讲这话——这让我更加恼火，我简直为他的愚蠢而愤慨。但格林德沃给了我们答案，哈利。你的校长的唯一一次爱情几乎毁了他的家，也几乎毁了他整个一生，最终孤独地走向死亡。他在说道“爱”这个词时，心里正在遭受怎样的折磨啊！想到这里，我不可抑制地有些愉快。

爱确实是世界上最伟大的力量，它可以使雄心瓦解，可以使品德堕落，可以使人彻底毁灭。所以我的理论也是对的，爱是弱点。

你的校长熟知这点，所以他才用那些傻乎乎的太妃糖、花里胡哨的长袍、疯疯癫癫的举止来给这个残酷的真相镀上一层甜蜜的色彩。他以为，甜蜜的掩饰能让人忘记爱的残忍，或者说，他不过是在自欺欺人——埋葬了他的妹妹，也埋葬了那些不堪往事。

冬天让我恼火，波特，蛇不喜欢冬天。但更让我恼火的是，我正在给你写这么一封信。我为什么要试图让你理解呢？你不过是个小笨蛋，乖乖地吞下邓布利多给你灌下的蜂蜜酒，然后就尽你的一切可能，让我的生活变得可悲。是的，可悲。还有什么更好的词来形容退休的黑魔王吗？

我不知道我为什么要跟你探讨这些，大概我跟你在一起呆的太久了，而愚蠢是会传染的。

你还记得我们在斯堪的纳维亚度过的那个假期吗？我们在峡湾边的乱石上，一条迷路的人鱼冻死在河边的罅隙处，正发出濒死的哀号，声音咯的人耳疼。你栖息在我的怀里，竭力装出毫不在乎的样子，尽管人鱼的每次呼号，你都会不安地颤抖。我盯着你的一举一动，觉得你可爱极了。我的指甲在你光滑的脊背上划过，描绘着欧洲地图。我的反应被你误以为是性欲，你抬起头对我迟疑地微笑。啊，亲爱的哈利！你不知我当时遏住多大的渴望，才没用指甲划开你的脖颈！你的血管太过招摇，我多想让你珍贵的血喷涌而出，顺着我的手、我的额头、我的胸膛流淌下来！我当时太冷了，哈利，而你的血非常温暖。我想看你的笑容僵在脸上的样子，我猜那会是非常美的。就像那条正在死去的人鱼。

有时，这种渴望让我困惑。我之前从未经历过爱，但我知道，它应该是某种柔软、暖和的东西，它应该是去珍惜的愿望、而非去毁灭的渴望，它应该是敢于昂首挺胸站在太阳底下的——至少别人是这么跟我说的。但我们之间不是这样。我常常觉得像斯堪的纳维亚的冬天一样冷，像白烟升起的火山一样易怒，像阿尔巴尼亚的黑森林一样孤独。当我们做爱的时候，我只想扼住你的喉咙，撕咬你的皮肉。

我想毁掉你。但我一伸手，却只是在抚摸你的额头。

我在思考，这种将你我联系在一起的事物——人们称之为“爱”，但我仍然抗拒使用这个庸俗的概念——究竟是什么？它的本质是什么？但我最终发现，这是个毫无意义的伪命题。正如生命没有本质、死亡没有本质一样，所谓的爱也没有本质。它只是一种联系，重要的是它涉及到的人。我们的“爱”不同于邓布利多和格林德沃的“爱”，也不同于世界上其他所有人的“爱”，因为我们不同于世界上其他所有人。是我们——伏地魔与哈利·波特——给这段关系赋予了“本质”和意义。

因此，我不能脱离伏地魔本身来爱你。你也不能脱离“大难不死的男孩”来跟我谈什么爱，否则你就是在欺骗。因此，我会在做爱时想扼住你的喉咙，你也会在我们亲吻时悄悄掏出魔杖（是的，我知道你这样做过，我也知道你又偷偷把魔杖塞回去了）。

这是我们必须承受的真相。

记得回信，以及注意你的笔迹——你的字和你一年级的时候一样糟糕。

你真诚的，

伏地魔


End file.
